


Nico Breast Expansion

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, F/F, Maki's gotta peen, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico gets her titties expanded by Maki.





	Nico Breast Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> This smut fic isn't as serious as the ones I usually write but tbh writing smut sillily is kinda really fun, so. But yo this was inspired by that one busty Nico pic on tumblr that I saw this morning, like I saw it and I just had to write this, so here you go.

“Maki, I know I entrusted you to give me bigger breasts with this scientific experiment you’re conducting, but…” Nico sighed before continuing, “...did you really have to tie me down like this?”

It was a compromising position to be sure, with her laying flat on her back on the table, strapped down by her wrists and her ankles, with her hands laying on both sides of her head and her legs spread apart. Nico was sure her girlfriend was just taking advantage of her, putting her in such an embarrassing and vulnerable position, especially with her blouse opened and bra off, but to her it was honestly just whatever, she wanted bigger tits.

“But of course, this could get dangerous, after all.” Maki said dramatically, her voice slightly muffled by the face mask she had on, her back still turned to Nico as she prepared the drugs and loaded them into the syringe. Then, turning to Nico, needle in hand and the fluorescent light reflecting off her glasses, she explained, “I do not yet know how potent this concoction truly is, for it is still fully experimental.”

Nico just rolled her eyes at that. She really hoped that if they ever did doctor-patient roleplay or whatever, her girlfriend won’t be acting like that in bed, because it’s so cheesy she’d need a bottle of wine for it. She wasn’t even nervous about the needle, she’d just kinda wish Maki would get it done and over with, rather than acting out this whole ‘mad scientist’ gig.

Slowly approaching the ever-so-vulnerable Nico, Maki slowly brought the syringe to her tiny mounds, and uttered a low, “This may hurt a bit.”, before sinking the needle into her soft flesh and pushing down on the plunger, injecting in the strange pink fluid.

Gritting her teeth and bearing the pressure in her breasts as her girlfriend injected the drug into her, Nico waited for Maki to finish administering the experimental drug, and then let out a big sigh. Just because she wasn’t afraid of needles doesn’t mean she enjoyed getting shots. The pressure in her breasts didn’t go away though, even after her girlfriend removed the needle. Confused, Nico looked down at her breasts, wondering what this odd sensation was. Then, slowly, right before her eyes, her breasts started growing, ever so slowly but surely, much to her delight and surprise that the drug was actually working.

The mad scientist Maki gasped in surprise, pulling down her face mask to add to the effect of looking surprised, and uttered a low, “Dear mother Bodhisattva Kannon…”

Before Nico knew it, the transformation ended, leaving her with two tremendous mounds of tits sitting atop her chest, far bigger than she had expected and hoped for. These mountains of boobage looked disproportionally massive on her slender frame and weighed down her so much they were actually making it somewhat difficult for her to breathe.

“Incredible… the experimental breast expansion drug far exceeded my expectations…! This potent drug has expanded your breast to levels beyond any Muse members! They must be… no, they’ve exceeded J cups!” Maki said, astonishment and excitement alike in her voice, already taking off her latex gloves, “Excuse me Nico, but I must confirm the results for myself.”

“I know you d- You’re taking off your clothes already!? Geez…” Nico blushed and scoffed, for what she said was indeed true, Maki was already taking off her lab coat and face mask and whatever articles of clothing she had on underneath, panties included, “I know you wanted to fuck my tits once they’re bigger, but aren’t you a little too eager?”

“Not at all, my dear little experiment, not at all.” Maki chuckled, turning the knob to the lab table to a more comfortable angle before climbing onto her girlfriend and kissing her lips, “I simply wish to taste the fruits of my labour ~”

Once again, Nico’s drawn into a kiss with her girlfriend, although this one lasting far longer than the last, as Maki’s groping hands began playing with her new massive breasts, squeezing and rubbing and squishing them in her hands, occasionally turning her attention to her nipples as well, rubbing and squeezing them between her fingers. As tsundere as she was being, which is ironic because Maki’s usually the tsundere one, Nico was actually enjoying every moment of making out with her girlfriend, as Maki was always an incredible kisser, gently caressing her lips with her own in a way that just drives Nico wild with passion.

Unfortunately for Nico, her girlfriend eventually breaks the kiss, leaving her a panting and horny mess. Fortunately for Nico, she could tell that Maki wanted to do more, now that her girlfriend’s erection pressing against her was at full mast. Unfortunately for Nico, her girlfriend doesn’t seem to want penetration just yet, climbing up and straddling her, resting her dick right on top of Nico’s newfound tits.

“Going straight for a paizuri, eh…?” Nico snickered and shook her head, “How predictable, Maki, I can practically read you like a book!”

“That matters not, Nico, for I have the high ground.” Maki chuckles, procuring a bottle of lube from somewhere the narration forgot to cover earlier, but it was there, and now it’s in her hands, “But fret not, I’ll give your share of fun too. I just really want to try out these new knockers first ~”

Nico wished paizuri could do well even without lube, because it felt so weird having something so cold and slippery raining down on her titties and drenching them like maple syrup on french toast, which, just like french fries, aren’t actually French. With the lube bottle placed back in the void narration forgot to cover, and her girlfriend’s hands now caressing and playing with her breasts again though, Nico took back what she wished earlier, finding her lubed titties being played with to be a rather fun sensation.

With her titties and her girlfriend’s cock sufficiently lubed, Nico… would have pushed her titties together for Maki if her hands weren’t bound. Oh well, she’ll just let Maki do all the work, her girlfriend seems pretty eager to do it anyways, already sinking her penis in between her boobs and squeezing it with said boobs.

“Wow, this feels amazing…” Maki panted as she slowly began to thrust, continuously squeezing and kneading Nico’s breasts against her erection, her cheeks as red as her hair, “I could have never imagined large breasts would feel this incredible when wrapped around my dick like this…”

Nico snickered a bit at that description, and asked nonchalantly, her nonchalantness concealing her own arousal, “What, you’ve never done it with Nozomi before? With how horny you are I’d almost expect you to be fucking her titties every single day.”

“No, never. I wanted to save my first paizuri for you, Nico.” Maki hastened her thrusting, excitedly fondling with Nico’s massive mounds as she fucked them like an onahole.

“Even knowing my titties aren’t going to grow beyond a B cup…?” Nico looked up at her girlfriend with disbelief, and then laughed, “Is this why you wanted so bad to come up with this breast expansion drug?”

Maki doesn’t answer her, but the brief flash of embarrassment in her eyes was enough of an answer for Nico. Instead, she just doubled down on fucking Nico’s titties, being so rough with handling them that it actually kinda hurts for poor Nico, but Nico just kinda went with it and gritted her teeth, knowing her girlfriend was close to blowing her load. Surely enough, after a bit more, Maki hit her climax, panting and grunting as she blew her load, her spurts of cum wetting Nico’s chin and dribbling out onto her collarbones. 

“Hmhm, how do they feel, hmm?” Nico already knew the answer to that, but asked anyways, simply wanting the satisfaction of hearing Maki’s response.

“They… they feel absolutely amazing, Nico.” Maki gasped, taking a moment to catch her breath, not yet pulling her dick out from between Nico’s titties. “Wow, I came a lot, huh…”

Satisfied with the response, Nico just kinda grinned smugly and proudly as her archetype of a smug anime girl would require of her. What she was even more satisfied with, was that her girlfriend was finally undoing the straps tying her down, after getting off her and resetting the lab table to a 90 degrees angle. Her wrists and ankles were getting kinda tired getting bound up like that, after all.

Once she was freed, Nico stretched a bit and rubbed her sore wrists and ankles. Gazing at her sweaty girlfriend and her dripping erection though, she knew that Maki wanted more, so she grinned and asked, still sitting on the lab table and trying to get used to the heavy weights sagging on her chest, “So what position would you like this time, hmm? Preferably one in which I won’t have to shoulder the weight of these heavyass knockers, cause wow these things are heavy assfuck.”

“Uhh, I’d like… I’d like you on your side, with your leg up…” Maki blushed, suddenly all tsundere and whatnot again, returning to her character, as she watched Nico pull off her drenched panties and tossing it to the side.

“Hmhm, alright, alright ~”

Laying down on the lab table again, this time on her side, Nico pulled up her skirt and stuck her leggy out real high, giving her girlfriend a nice view of her pussy glistening with wetness and sweat (sweatness?), as well as easy access to her holes. Not only was this nice and easy for Maki, it was nice and easy for Nico too, since in this position she could actually rest her heavy jugs on the lab table, instead of having to bear the full weight of her mammaries threatening to drag her down to the bottomless abyss.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? I’m riiight here, Maki ~” Nico teased her suddenly tsundere girlfriend, fondling her own Hitomi Tanaka tits and rubbing her cunt, “Which hole you wanna take this time, hmm?~”

“A-anal, if you don’t mind…” Maki stammered, already lubing up her erection.

“You got it sweetcheeks~” Nico angled her leggy up in the air a little differently so it’d be easier for her girlfriend to take her, and once again beckoned for her to come forth and fuck her already.

As Maki came into fucking range and hugged Nico’s leggy in the air, Nico relaxed, readying herself as she felt the tip of Maki’s penis pressing against her asshole. Then, as her girlfriend slowly began pushing it in, stretching her ass more the deeper she bored, Nico groaned in pleasure, her body filled with arousal and her mind filled with the urge to clench as her ass filled with cock. By the time her girlfriend had finally gotten the full length of her shaft buried into her ass, Nico was shaking and moaning helplessly from the sheer intensity of her excitement.

And when Maki began thrusting, slowly, since she knew well how Nico liked it, Nico was moaning out loudly, her sex quivering with need for release already. And as her girlfriend picked up the pace, thrusting into her ass harder than before, Nico was quickly pushed her first climax, her pussy twitching and her quim flowing, her entire body hot and sweaty with bliss. 

Thankfully for her though, her girlfriend didn’t stop there, and instead took it up a notch when she noticed that Nico was having the time of her life, ramming her cock into her ass with wild abandon, no longer holding herself back to be gentle, her eyes trained on Nico’s sweaty tits bouncing and jiggling the whole time. Before she knew it, Nico was pushed to her second climax, and then the third, simply just from having her ass absolutely destroyed by Maki’s cock.

As her girlfriend finally hits climax, Nico took a few more hard thrusts to her ass before finally feeling that satisfying flow of cum gushing in, filling her up and giving her the same feeling she has after a very satisfying meal, except this time with her ass stretched wide by her girlfriend’s dick. In fact, this time she was fairly certain Maki must have taken something in between rounds, since Nico ended up getting pumped so full of spunk that her tummy even bulged a bit, giving her an odd bloated feeling.

Both thoroughly spent and sweaty, Maki pulled out and climbed onto the lab table to spoon Nico, her arm wrapped around her so she could have easier access to absentmindedly playing with Nico’s bigass titties and gently rubbing Nico’s cum-filled tummy bulge, satisfied with the cum enema she’s giving her girlfriend.

“Mmm, did you have fun~?” Nico spoke softly, thoroughly exhausted and somewhat sleepy after having hit her climax thrice and her ass leaking cum, “You really like my boobs being big, don’tcha?”

“Mmhm, I do.” Maki mumbled and nuzzled Nico, just as equally sleepy and worn after such a rough fucking, “Dooo you want to keep your boobs like that?”

“Hm, to be honest, I dunno.” Nico said, gazing down at her fat tats and fondling them with her girlfriend, “They are nice to have during sex, but I can’t imagine actually living with these Rock Lee weights on my chest. Maybe it is more practical to have small breasts after all.”

“Hmhm, I suppose you’re not wrong. I’ll go prepare the drugs to shrink your breasts back down, then.” Maki said, but doesn’t actually move just yet. “...In a minute.”

“Take your time, take your time.” Nico giggled. “...Actually, can I keep some boobs? I still want to have boobs. Maaybe a DD? Or at least a D? ...Just kidding, a C is fine, really.”

Maki snickered, and then planted a kiss to the back of Nico’s neck before finally getting her butt off the lab table. Heading to measure out the drug to shrink the Nico titties down, she asked, “So you want a C, right?”

“Pretty please ~” Nico said, sitting up with her hands firmly planted against the lab table so she doesn’t fall back down from the sheer weight of her breasts, “But honestly, if you wanna, you’re free to expand my boobs as much as you’d like the next time we fuck, since this is honestly really fun. Just uhh, don’t break my back with these mountains, okay? Otherwise, go wild, give me M cups if you want, whatever you’re into.”

Hearing such an invitation, Maki blushed hard, and quickly changed the subject, saying, “O-okay, I have the drug measured out now. This should be enough to shrink you back down to C.”

“Hmhm, thank you ~”

Just a simple shot or two, and Nico’s boobs have shrunk down from their disproportionally massive size to something more reasonable for her stature and build, just a satisfying C cup, like she wanted. Once Maki’s needles were put away, Nico gave her girlfriend a hug and a big kiss, and a, “Thank you soooo much, Maki, you’re the best ~”, to which Maki responded in the same tsundere manner she always had. Oh, is Nico glad to finally be without chest envy.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll finish one of my other more serious fics at some point. I swear I'll find the motivation to finish all those fucking WIPs.


End file.
